Blond et Brun mais pas Châtain
by Lablanche11
Summary: Un soir dans un restaurant, une nuit dans un hôtel, un amour naissant… Mais c'est sans compter que l'un est fiancé au meilleur ami de l'autre…
1. L'espace d'une nuit

Bonjour, Bonjour.

Voici ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Sincèrement.

Je précise dès le début quelques détails pour la compréhension : Les parents Malfoy sont tous les deux en prison, les parents Nott n'ont jamais été mangemorts.

Voilà je crois que c'est tout…

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé :**

Un soir dans un restaurant, une nuit dans un hôtel, un amour naissant… Mais c'est sans compter que l'un est fiancé au meilleur ami de l'autre…

**Praring :**HPDM, HP...

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer :** Tout sauf l'intrigue est à JKR

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry quitta la tombe de ses parents. Revenir sur leurs tombes après tout ce temps était assez étrange mais il en avait eu besoin. Pour aller de l'avant et oublier la guerre. L'unique bouquet qu'il avait déposé lui semblait dérisoire par rapport à la flopée de sentiments qu'il ressentait. Finalement, il se décida à laisser derrière lui le cimetière et alla vers le petit hôtel de Godric's Hollow. La maison ayant été dévastée, il ne pouvait vivre dedans. La ville était vivante par ce soir de décembre. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à lui et profitait de la neige qui commençait à tomber sur le sol. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait mis fin à la guerre et les gens l'avaient totalement oublié. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais cet anonymat le changeait. Il arriva finalement devant la porte de l'hôtel et rentra. Ayant déjà pris sa chambre pour la nuit, il se dirigea vers le bar, il n'avait pas encore faim. Il s'assit et commanda un scotch.

- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais de l'alcool fort Potter.

- Malfoy?

- En chair et en os, répondit le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Depuis la bataille finale Harry n'avait plus vu le serpentard. Il savait cependant que son procès avait aboutit à un exil forcé. Il ignorait seulement pour combien de temps.

- Ma peine s'est achevée la semaine dernière. Je suis donc rentré…

- Mais pourquoi es tu à Godric's Hollow?

- Moi aussi je voulais faire un tour par le cimetière. Je t'ai vu là-bas, ajouta-t-il, répondant ainsi à la question muette du brun.

Harry n'insista pas, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponse. Le silence revint ensuite entre eux. C'était un silence calme, apaisant. La haine qui autrefois les habitait lorsqu'ils se voyaient avait disparu. Elle s'était évaporée d'elle même. Comme si ces trois années de séparation l'avaient avalée. Finalement Harry recommanda un verre et prit la parole:

- C'est étrange de te parler ainsi, enfin je veux dire sans piques et coups de

poings.

- Attends, parle pas trop vite, ça peut arriver, répliqua le blond, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire.

- Tu sais que c'est sûrement la première fois que tu me souris...

- Et alors mon sourire te plaît?

- Oui. Il adoucit tes traits, répondit rapidement Harry en s'étonnant de sa franchise.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

- Oh on en vient aux compliments. Quelque chose ne va pas tu as raison.

- Moque toi.

- Si on ne peut plus embêter le survivant ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua le blond laissant sa main ébouriffer les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

- Oui…, dit Harry troublé par le geste du blond. Donc tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Je pensais peut être m'inscrire à l'université de magie pour poursuivre des études de potions.

- Tu es sûr que tu es bon là dedans ? Tu n'avais pas plutôt des bonnes notes parce que Rogue était ton parrain ?

- N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Draco. Il ne me favorisait pas… Disons plus qu'il vous désavantageait.

- Humpf… Il ne te manque pas trop ?

- Si… Mais tout me manquais là où j'étais… Même toi Potty !

- J'en suis flatté, sourit Harry. Tu étais où ?

- En France.

- Hum…

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est devenue la célébrité nationale ?

- Elle est restée enfermée chez elle pendant trois ans, souffla le brun.

- Comment ?

- La foule tu sais ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Enfin ce n'est pas une raison pour rester chez soi…

- Je… La guerre m'avait trop atteint… Tous ses morts… J'ai perdu tout ceux qui m'étaient chers. Mes parents, Sirius, Remus… Même parmi les Weasley…

Harry s'étonna de la façon dont il arrivait à se dévoiler devant Malfoy, alors que devant tous les autres il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer sa petite dépression…

- Mais c'est une guerre. C'est normal qu'il y ait eu des pertes. La victoire a toujours un prix.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire pour toi…

- Si… Tu sais que je n'ai pas choisi mon camp. Je n'ai fait que suivre mon père et protéger ma mère.

- Oui c'est vrai que ça ne devait pas être facile non plus.

- Merci en tout cas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais les flammes, le feudeymon, la salle sur demande…

- Ne me remercie pas. Tu aurais fait la même chose. Après tout tu ne m'as pas dénoncé ce jour-là, chez toi.

Le blond ne répondit. Il était replongé dans ses sombres souvenirs.

- Allez ne repense pas à ça. Tu es revenu pour commencer une nouvelle vie n'est ce pas ? demanda le brun en remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombait dans les yeux gris.

Draco hocha la tête et laissa la main de Harry lui caresser la joue en retombant.

Le ventre du vainqueur finit par gargouiller ce qui fit rigoler l'ex mangemort. Il se leva et tendit une main à son ancienne némésis.

- Viens on va manger.

Harry n'hésita pas et se saisit de sa main. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une table dans un recoin de la salle. Le brun ne voulait pas lâcher la main du blond mais fut bien obligé de le faire quand celui-ci s'assit en face de lui. Une serveuse se dirigea vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Elle essaya d'attirer le regard des deux magnifiques jeunes hommes mais ceux-ci n'avaient d'yeux que pour la personne en face d'eux. Le diner se passa tranquillement. Une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux. Seul comptait l'instant présent partagé avec l'autre. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à l'autre, à son sourire, à son regard, sa jambe qui vint se coller contre la sienne. La fin du repas arriva. Le moment de se quitter s'approcha. La serveuse revint pour régler l'addition et Draco insista pour payer. Ils se rendirent finalement compte qu'ils avaient commandé tous le deux une chambre dans l'hôtel. Ils se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en silence. Dans l'habitacle, une tension se mit en place. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas et n'osaient plus se regarder. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur étage, Harry se décida à parler :

- Bon bah j'ai passé une excellente soirée, j'espère que l'on se reverra, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de blond.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment. Aucun ne voulaient quitter le regard brûlant de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui commença à se détourner se diriger vers sa chambre. Il fut alors coupé dans son élan par la main de Harry qui se posa sur son bras pour le retenir. Ce geste débloqua l'envie du Draco qui se saisit du menton du vainqueur pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son partenaire répondit directement et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue entrer. Il se retrouva alors plaqué contre le mur. Le baiser devint vite fougueux. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se titillaient et leurs lèvres se cajolaient. Les mains de Draco commencèrent à vagabonder sous la chemise de Harry. Celui-ci n'était pas passif et plaça ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire pour le coller à lui. Il sentit contre sa jambe son excitation, la même qui se trouvait contre la jambe de son futur amant. Les boutons de la chemise du brun furent vite défaits et la bouche de l'autre homme descendit sur le cou. La langue se promena derrière l'oreille, sur la jugulaire puis sur les pectoraux. Le brun s'écarta alors et glissa :

- Attends… Pas dans le couloir.

Il fut donc emmené dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne et plaqué contre une porte qui venait de se fermer. Les baisers reprirent et les lèvres se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons. Il gémit et souffla encore plus fort quand la langue atteignit ses abdominaux pour s'arrêter au niveau de la ceinture. Elle fut vite défaite et le pantalon se retrouva autour de ses chevilles. Draco le mordilla alors à travers le boxer. Il était maintenant plus que dur et suppliait son partenaire de passer à l'étape suivante. Le boxer se retrouva donc, lui aussi, à ses pieds. La langue de Draco toucha enfin sa virilité et il soupira de bonheur. Après quelques baisers rapides, le blond le prit en bouche. Harry cria alors sous la bouffée de plaisir qui le saisit. Ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter, il releva blond et le poussa vers le lit. En chemin, il lui retira ses vêtements. Une fois allongés tous les deux sur le lit, Draco reprit les devants et se plaça au dessus de amant pour lui déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres, avant de lui présenter ses doigts que le brun s'empressa de lécher. Puis le blond les dirigea vers l'entrée du brun. Il le prépara doucement, « presque avec amour » pensa Harry. Mais bientôt, il ne pensa plus. Les doigts avaient été remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant. Le brun ne ressentit quasiment pas de douleur et demanda vite à Draco de bouger. Ce dernier le fit sans hésitation. Quand il était rentré dans son partenaire, il avait à peine pu se retenir avant de se mouvoir tellement les sensations étaient fortes. Il imposa dès le début une cadence rapide. Cela ravit Harry qui s'accrocha à son cou pour coller leurs torses. Bientôt la vague de jouissance monta faisant accélérer encore le mouvement. La vitesse atteignit son maximum et leur permit de se libérer dans un râle de pur plaisir. Ils retombèrent sur le matelas. Dès que les souffles furent repris, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et rapidement le désir revint, insatiable.

Harry émergea doucement. Son bas du dos le faisait souffrir ainsi que le reste de son corps. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il était autant courbaturé. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et tomba sur la vision d'un Draco nu. Son corps était à peine recouvert par le drap et Harry eut le souffle coupé devant une telle beauté. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il sourit. Ils avaient fait l'amour au moins huit fois avant de sentir rassasiés et de s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand il détourna le regard il vit une horloge qui indiquait dix heures. A dix heures il devait… Mince. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? La soirée de la veille l'avait plongé dans une bulle le faisant totalement oublier le reste… Il se leva rapidement, retrouva ses vêtements abandonnés par terre. Il s'habilla rapidement. Peut être aurait-il le temps de prendre une douche avant…

- Harry, entendit-il alors.

- Draco… Tu es réveillé ? Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit son amant d'un soir.

Le blond se leva sans se soucier de sa nudité et parcouru la pièce ainsi. Il retrouva Harry qui était au niveau de la porte. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui ravit les lèvres. Le brun se laissa totalement faire mais répondit tout de même à son baiser. Draco finit par s'écarter avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci brisa quelque chose en Harry qui se dépêcha de sortir en glissant un « au revoir ». Une fois dans le couloir, il rajusta ses vêtements et sorti de sa poche de veste une bague. Il la plaça alors à son annulaire gauche et transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Un avis ?


	2. Concrétisation

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je pense qu'il va répondre à quelques questions que se sont posés certains d'entre vous.

En tout cas, merci pour toutes ces reviews !

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Moustik : Contente de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle fic. J'écris toujours vite. Je n'aime pas attendre lol. Merci beaucoup !

Clelinou : Merci pour ta petite review. J'espere que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Une semaine avant :_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Harry se terrait dans la maison des Black. Il ne voulait pas sortir et apparaître dans le monde sorcier. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes ses pertes. La maison lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs avec Sirius… A la fin de la guerre, il avait réussi à sortir, aller aux réceptions, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré son actuel petit copain, Théodore Nott. Puis, la pression des journalistes l'avait fait craquer et il s'était terré dans ses souvenirs. Heureusement Théo était quelqu'un de très compréhensif qui avait accepté de ne le voir que chez lui. Harry l'aimait sans aucun doute. A Poudlard, il ne l'avait aperçu que de loin comme étant qu'un ami de Malfoy. Il n'avait d'yeux d'ailleurs à l'époque que pour le blond. Il s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité en fantasmant un peu trop sur son ennemi. Heureusement la guerre l'avait aidé à oublier ses sentiments. Il n'avait cependant pas pu le laisser mourir dans les flammes le jour de la bataille finale. Mais maintenant il était avec Théo. Lui qui est si gentil, si tendre… Harry savait en revanche qu'il avait intérêt à se bouger et sortir de cette maison s'il voulait garder cette relation. Ce fut un geste de Théo qui l'aida à prendre les devants. Un soir qu'ils dinaient tout les deux, le châtain lui parla sérieusement. Il se plaça à genoux devant lui et le demanda en mariage. Harry ne put qu'accepter devant l'air amoureux de son petit ami. Il se retrouva donc fiancé et annonça à son homme qu'il souhaitait sortir. Ce dernier qui n'attendait que ça, sauta de joie et l'embrassa. Harry demanda cependant un jour pour retourner sur la tombe de ses parents, seul. Théo accepta sans problème et lui annonça qu'à son retour, ils organiseraient une fête de fiançailles pour retrouver tous leurs amis.

Harry voyait souvent Hermione et Ron quand ils venaient chez lui. Ron sortait avec le meilleur ami de Nott, Blaise Zabini. Le brun l'appréciait particulièrement. Ce noir était vraiment amusant, pas prise de tête et savait toujours comment détendre l'atmosphère. Ron et lui étaient fait pour s'entendre. Harry accepta donc d'organiser la soirée. Théo lui annonça qu'à son retour, il devrait rencontrer la famille Nott. Le brun stressa un peu mais le châtain lui assura que sa famille était ouverte et qu'elle n'avait jamais adhéré aux idées de Voldemort.

Harry partit donc à Godric's Hollow pour la soirée et la nuit en promettant d'être de retour le lendemain à dix heures pour aller au manoir Nott. Il arriva vers dix-sept heures dans le cimetière, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et commença à se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.

_Retour au présent :_

Harry arriva chez lui et vit Théo qui l'attendait dans le salon.

- Je monte juste prendre une douche, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Il retira rapidement et se jeta sous l'eau chaude. Il laissa partir l'odeur de Draco et se savonna, enlevant ainsi toute trace de luxure de son corps. Heureusement, le blond ne lui avait laissé aucun suçon. Il colla ensuite sa tête contre le carrelage et soupira. Comment avait-il pu oublier pendant toute une soirée Théo. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le blond, ses sentiments étaient revenus et il n'avait pu les contenir en voyant le même désir dans le regard gris. Il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. L'intense plaisir qu'il avait ressenti dans les bras de Draco y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Repoussant ses réflexions sur le blond dans un coin de sa tête, il sortit de la douche, lança ses vêtements dans le panier de linge sale et sortit de la salle de bain. Il rejoint sa chambre pour trouver des vêtements. Théo l'attendait, assis sur le lit.

- Tu n'as pas pris de douche ce matin à l'hôtel ?

- Non. Je me suis réveillé en retard. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Quand je te vois ainsi nu, tu sais que je peux tout te pardonner, répondit Théo en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Harry se tendit. S'il savait seulement de quoi il devait le pardonner. Le châtain le retourna et l'embrassa. Le brun répondit à son baiser sans grande fougue. Pourquoi ces lèvres lui paraissaient si fades ? Il se détacha alors sur cette pensée, honteux.

- Je dois m'habiller, on va être en retard.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu portes ta bague ! remarqua alors Théo.

- Oui… Je pense qu'il est temps.

Une fois le brun prêt, ils sortirent de la maison et le châtain tendit son bras à son fiancé pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent directement devant la porte du manoir. Harry se tendit mais Théo lui prit la main et lui sourit :

- T'inquiète ça va aller…

- Oui…

Ils sonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère Nott.

- Théo tu es là.

- Bonjour mère. Je te présente Harry. Harry voici ma mère, Alicia.

- Bonjour, dit timidement l'ex gryffondor.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi…

- Bien, merci.

Elle se poussa alors pour les laisser rentrer et les emmena dans un petit salon. Elle appela un elfe de maison et demanda du thé pour quatre personnes.

- Mon mari ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Mère tu veux voir la bague de Harry ?

- Oui volontiers Harry… Si tu veux bien. J'ai vu celle de Théo mais il m'a dit que vos deux bagues étaient différentes.

Le brun lui montra la bague. C'était un simple anneau en or blanc orné de minuscules diamants.

- Théo a bon goût, souligna Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit la mère de celui-ci avec fierté.

- N'exagérez rien… Celui qui a le plus bon goût c'est Draco…

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Il devrait bientôt rentrer d'ailleurs non ? questionna Alicia.

- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part. Il est arrivé il y a deux jours. Il sera là pour la réception dans deux jours. Il ne sait pas cependant que c'est toi Harry mon fiancé.

- …

Le brun s'était tendu au nom de Draco. Il allait être là à sa fête de fiançailles ? Oh mon dieu ! Harry eut soudainement peur et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Oh Harry c'est vrai que vous ne vous entendiez pas, se rappela Théo, interprétant mal la réaction de son fiancé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il fera un effort pour être aimable avec toi. C'est mon meilleur ami tu sais. Il le fera pour moi.

Harry se tendit encore plus. La culpabilité le rongeait. Draco avait été bien plus que « aimable avec lui ». Finalement, l'arrivée de monsieur Nott coupa court à la discussion.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter.

- Appelez moi Harry, s'il vous plait.

- Bien alors Harry. Il semblerait que tu sois amoureux de mon fils.

- Euh… Oui.

- Père, arrêtez d'embêter mon fiancé.

- Oui. Bien puisque tu es là chéri, nous allons pouvoir parler du mariage, reprit Alicia Nott.

- Mère…

- Non, non Théo. Il faut bien en parler, non ? Alors, je ne pense pas que décembre soit la meilleure période pour se marier. Je me doute que vous voulez le faire au plus vite alors que pensez vous d'avril ? Le soleil commence à se montrer à cette période de l'année…

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Théo.

- Euh oui, je vous fait confiance là dessus.

- Bien alors tu serais d'accord pour que j'organise votre mariage ?

- Mère !

- C'est à Harry que j'ai posé la question Théo.

- Bah je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit celui-ci.

- Parfait. De toute manière c'est la tradition, tu le sais très bien mon fils. J'avais pensé à choisir un thème floral…

Harry laissa la mère de son fiancé discuter avec celui-ci de l'aspect décoratif de son futur mariage et son esprit se mit à vagabonder loin du salon des Nott. Il rejoignit vite une certaine chambre d'hôtel à Godric's Hollow…

- La conversation n'a pas l'air de vous intéresser Harry, remarqua Monsieur Nott.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'esprit très créatif.

- Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, sourit Alicia.

- Père je vous ai demandé d'arrêter d'ennuyer Harry.

- Oui c'est cela. Enfin bref. Il faut que j'y aille. Je vous laisse. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer Monsieur Potter, reprit le père Nott.

- Oui au revoir, répondit Harry.

- Oh tu pars déjà chéri ?

- Oui j'ai du travail.

- Au revoir père.

- Fils.

Monsieur Nott quitta la pièce et le babillage reprit, de même que le vagabondage des pensées du brun.

Ils rentrèrent finalement chez Harry en fin de soirée. Ils avaient déjeuné au manoir et passé l'après-midi à choisir les couleurs des nappes, la liste des invités, et plein d'autres choses dans le même style.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son canapé et soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça toute l'après-midi.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Le châtain s'approcha de son fiancé et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis content que tu sois mon fiancé.

- Oui, moi aussi, sourit le brun.

Leurs lèvres se collèrent à nouveau et Théo commença à défaire la chemise de son amant. Harry soupira de plaisir quand les lèvres de Théo se posèrent dans son cou. Mais la vision de Draco l'embrassant au même endroit lui revint. Il se mit alors à comparer les sensations et se fit honte en pensant que la bouche de Draco lui prodiguait bien plus de plaisir. Il finit par repousser le châtain et prétexta avoir faim. Il se leva et prépara le repas, non sans avoir refermé sa chemise. Théo l'observa pendant toute la cuisson. Il ne cessait de lui répéter combien il l'aimait, combien il le trouvait beau. Chaque compliment était comme un couteau dans le cœur de Harry qui ne pensait pas mériter tout cet amour après ce qu'il avait fait. Il finit par réussir à repousser sa culpabilité dans un coin de son esprit et profita des bras de son fiancé pour le reste de la soirée et de la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Une review ? :)


	3. Confrontation

La soirée tant attendue est arrivée. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire donc j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Moustik : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Sache que écrire est un plaisir pour moi, non une contrainte, surtout quand je vois de gentille review ! ;) Voilà la suite !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry stressait, il avait les nerfs à cran. La fête arrivait et la confrontation avec Draco aussi. Théo interprétait sa peur comme le stress de revoir beaucoup de monde après trois ans passés dans sa maison. L'ex serpentard avait invité toute leur génération de Poudlard, plus quelque parents comme les siens où ceux de Blaise et sa famille. De son côté Harry avait invité les Weasley. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Le soir fatal arriva finalement trop rapidement pour Harry. Théo lui avait choisi sa tenue et semblait tout excité de le présenter à ses amis comme son fiancé. Elle se déroulait dans le manoir Nott. Harry arriva avec son homme. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et les gens les félicitèrent. Théo lui serra la main pour le rassurer mais Harry croisa les yeux du blond qui le regardait un air de profonde surprise plaqué sur le visage. Harry détourna vite le regard et fut enveloppé dans l'étreinte maternelle de Molly Weasley. Après avoir embrassé chacun de ses amis, il trouva quelques minutes à lui et sortit sur la terrasse pour respirer. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se changer les idées.

- Alors comme ça tu es fiancé, dit Draco

Le brun se retourna et tomba sur la vision du blond appuyé contre le mur à coté de la porte qui menait à la salle. Il était dans l'ombre mais Harry pouvait très bien voir l'air contrarié sur son visage.

- Oui je suis désolé. Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

- Tu regrettes ?

- … Ecoute Draco. Ce n'est pas possible. J'aime Théo.

Mais le blond, mécontent, lui choppa le bras et le plaqua contre le mur dans un coin situé encore plus dans l'ombre. D'où ils étaient personne ne pouvaient les voir. Harry essaya quand même de vérifier.

- Il n'y a personne sur la terrasse, soupira Draco, agacé.

- Lâche moi s'il te plait.

- Non, pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit que tu regrettais ce qu'il s'est passé, dans les yeux, répondit le blond en faisant trainer sa main sur le torse de brun qui se retrouva parcouru de frissons.

- Draco arrête.

- Allez, dis le. Ose dire que ce n'était rien, répliqua Draco en se penchant encore plus vers lui, mélangeant ainsi leurs souffles. Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé.

- Arrête… Arrête, supplia Harry qui ne pouvait maîtriser son corps sous les décharges de désir qui le traversaient, le blond étant trop proche de lui.

- Dis le, répéta doucement l'ex serpentard avant de franchir la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Harry gémit dès que la bouche de Draco se trouva sur la sienne. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. De même que cette langue qui forçait le passage pour câliner la sienne. Il approfondit de lui même le baiser, colla son bassin contre celui du blond et soupira de bonheur en sentant l'excitation de celui-ci se placer contre la sienne. Draco bougea ses hanches, leur arrachant un gémissement. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, plus forte que les autres, et Harry repoussa vivement son partenaire.

- Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, répéta-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de réception.

En chemin il choppa une coupe de champagne et la but d'une traite. Il alla ensuite vers les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. Il essaya alors de calmer sa respiration et son excitation. Comment avait-il pu perdre ses moyens ainsi. Il était censé repousser Draco pas l'encourager… Il réussit finalement à reprendre constance et sortit de la cabine. Il se rafraichit le visage avec de l'eau fraiche et quitta les toilettes pour rejoindre son fiancé. Mais c'était sans compter que celui-ci se trouvait avec Draco. Il essaya alors de faire demi-tour mais fut hélé par Théo.

- Harry !

- Oui ? répondit innocemment celui-ci en s'approchant des deux hommes.

- Je voulais que tu voies Draco. Tu sais ça me ferais vraiment plaisir que vous réussissez à vous entendre…

- Mmh oui, si tu le dis, dit Harry en évitant le regard brûlant du blond.

- Au fait Draco tu m'as dit dans ta lettre que tu avais fait une rencontre, il y a trois jours, enfin plutôt trois nuits, ironisa le châtain.

- Oui. J'ai passé une nuit sensationnelle dans les bras d'un homme magnifique, joua Draco pour accentuer le malaise de ce dit homme.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'avait dis que c'était dans une petite ville. C'était laquelle ?

- Ah ? Barnstaple. Au sud ouest de l'Angleterre.

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Je vais tout faire pour le conquérir, oui.

- Je le connais ? questionna Théo, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

- Oui. Mais je te le dirais que quand j'aurais réussi à l'avoir.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer de deviner alors, sourit le châtain.

Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement. Comment Draco pouvait-il blaguer avec un truc pareil ? Il trahissait son meilleur ami et n'éprouvait aucun remord. Lui, en tout cas, ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée Blaise et Ron. Le noir présenta son nouveau petit copain au Malfoy. Le roux voyant le malaise de son ami l'emmena sur la terrasse. Mauvaise manœuvre car Harry revécut la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt contre le mur. Il chancela et fut rattrapé par Ron qui le déposa alors sur un banc.

- Harry ça va ?

- Non… pas trop.

- Tu as trop bu ?

- Non juste une coupe.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état là ?

- Non Ron… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Hein ? demanda Harry qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait trompé son fiancé avec son ancien ennemi. Non rien.

- Harry… Comment ça non rien ?

- Je… J'ai mis le feu à ma cuisine ce midi.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Enfin tu l'as arrêté non ?

- Oui mais tu sais, sur le moment, j'avais oublié que j'étais un sorcier et j'ai commencé à paniquer. Après je m'en suis souvenu, mais là tu sais c'est le contrecoup, inventa pitoyablement Harry, au fur et à mesure.

- Hahaha, éclata de rire Ron. Tu sais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave. Pas la peine d'inventer un mensonge plus gros que toi.

Harry lui servit un pauvre sourire. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Ron entoura son épaule de son bras et recommença à rire. Il reçut alors un coup dans l'estomac.

- Oh ça va, s'énerva le brun.

Mais le roux était reparti dans son fou rire.

Finalement, Harry réussit à éviter Draco pour le reste de la soirée et rentra chez lui avec Théo, soulagé. Mais pas pour longtemps.

- Demain on va faire un peu de quidditch avec Draco, Blaise et Ron. On va passer un peu de temps tous les cinq, histoire de profiter de Draco depuis qu'il est revenu. Comme ça, tu pourras essayer de nouer des liens d'amitiés avec lui. D'ailleurs on a lancé un pari avec Blaise pour savoir qui serait le premier à trouver qui est sa conquête, tu en es ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors cette première confrontation ? :)


	4. Une bonne douche

Voilà le chapitre quatre, lisez bien ! ;)

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Moustik : Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bisous

Mamilys : Héhé en effet, Dray va tenter quelques trucs… ;) Merci pour ta review !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de son fiancé. Il aimait ses bras larges qui lui donnaient une sensation de protection. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur un Théo endormi. Il était vraiment mignon ainsi. Le brun sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cela fit réveiller le châtain qui ouvra un œil timide.

- Hum Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix heures pourquoi ?

- Mince ! s'écria l'ex serpentard. On a rendez vous dans une demi-heure avec les autres.

Harry soupira. Même ses bons moments avec Théo, Draco venait les déranger. Il se décida à se lever et alla sous la douche où il fut rejoint par Théo. Il décida alors de profiter du corps de son amant.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les trois autres au manoir Malfoy. Celui-ci appartenait désormais à Draco depuis que ses parents étaient à Azkaban. Le blond possédait un terrain de quidditch dans son parc ainsi que des vestiaires. Apparemment, des équipes mineures venaient parfois s'entrainer chez lui. Les cinq hommes se changèrent rapidement et Harry fit bien en sorte de ne pas regarder le corps de Draco. Une fois prêt, ils sortirent sur le terrain et Harry put admirer son fiancé. Il était vraiment sexy dans son ensemble moulant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond et sa respiration se coupa. Si Théo était beau, Draco était, lui, magnifique. Un véritable corps d'apollon. Il avait certes pu l'admirer nu mais là son ensemble le mettait particulièrement en valeur. L'apollon intercepta son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry s'empressa alors de détourner le regard et d'aller rejoindre son fiancé. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Blaise et Ron les rejoignirent, suivi par Draco dont le visage s'était assombri. Théo, Blaise et Ron décollèrent en premier. Puis quand Harry se décida à monter sur son balai il sentit une main lui pincer les fesses. Il se retourna vivement et tomba sur le regard provocateur du blond. Il fronça les sourcils, décolla et s'éloigna de lui. Une fois tous en l'air, ils se répartirent en équipes. Harry et Théo contre Blaise, Ron et Draco. La prochaine partie, ils se promirent d'échanger et de mettre Draco dans l'autre équipe. Le jeu se déroula tranquillement mis à part Harry qui fuyait son amant d'un soir. Ce qui ne fut pas pratique quand ils partirent tous les deux à la poursuite du vif d'or où Draco ne se gêna pas pour le coller, ce qui le fit perdre la partie. A la fin de celle-ci, les cinq hommes descendirent pour boire et faire une pause. Là, Harry se plaça dans un coin près des gradins et il essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Les autres étaient en train de faire des suppositions sur la conquête de Draco. Celui-ci qui s'amusait comme un petit fou de la situation rejoignit le brun et rigola en le voyant reculer.

- Comment peux-tu rire de ça ?! s'exclama l'ex gryffondor.

- Parce que c'est drôle, _Harry_, répondit-il en insistant langoureusement sur le prénom.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'écria Harry.

- Comment ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Tu veux dire comme ça ? demanda Draco en se rapprochant séducteur.

- Mais arrête ! cria Harry en le prenant par le col et le plaquant contre le mur des gradins.

Jusque là, les autres ne les avaient pas entendus mais ils sursautèrent au bruit du blond plaqué contre le mur et se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Je me casse, dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, non sans un dernier regard furieux vers Draco.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Théo.

- Il a mal accepté la défaite, répondit évasivement le blond en se massant l'épaule.

- Je vais aller le voir, dit Ron.

Le roux courut donc rejoindre son meilleur ami et laissa les trois ex serpentards ensemble. Il le trouva dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

- Harry, cria le roux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en retournant.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec Malfoy ? Je sais que ça a été un connard avec nous à Poudlard, mais il a changé et ton fiancé est son meilleur ami. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça Ron…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Rien… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

- … Allez viens on va faire un tour, dit le roux en voyant l'air désespéré de son ami.

Ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse et allèrent se changer les idées dans le magasin de Georges.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, Théo l'attendait. Il était assis sur le canapé et lisait un livre. Le brun s'assit en face de lui et patienta. Théo ne tarda pas à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Harry… Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'essayer de t'entendre avec Draco ?

- Si, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- …

- ...

- On refait un match demain. Non, ne me coupe pas. Fais un effort s'il te plait. Pour moi. Si on veut vivre ensemble pour le reste de notre vie, tu vas devoir côtoyer Draco encore un certain temps.

Harry réalisa alors l'immensité de son erreur. C'est vrai que s'il se mariait avec Théo, ce secret le rongerait toute sa vie. De même que ce désir…

Le brun soupira. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix.

- Bien, j'essayerai de faire un effort, promis.

- Merci, sourit le châtain. Allez viens dans mes bras… Ta chaleur m'a manqué.

Harry obéit et se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser et le déshabiller pour le prendre sur le canapé.

Le lendemain arriva trop tôt pour le brun. Il arriva tendu au Manoir Malfoy et ignora royalement les regards de Draco. A la fin des deux matchs, Théo dut rentrer pour voir sa mère et Harry décida de prendre une douche rapide avant de rentrer chez lui. En sortant, de la cabine de douche des vestiaires, il vit Draco qui se déshabillait pour aller lui aussi en prendre une.

- Blaise et Ron ne sont pas là ? questionna Harry essayant de détendre l'atmosphère brûlante qui régnait.

- Ils sont restés dans mon parc faire je ne sais quoi. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

- Oui, rigola le brun. J'imagine.

- Tu as un rire magnifique, Harry.

- Draco…

- Harry ? demanda Draco sur un ton doucereux.

Mais l'ex gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il peinait à retenir son désir. Le blond était torse nu, devant lui, et lui lançait un regard tellement brûlant… Cet échange, plein de désir et de frustration, dura un long moment jusqu'à que le brun craque et se jette sur Draco pour lui ravir les lèvres. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement à son baiser fougueux, l'emmena dans une cabine de douche et ferma la porte derrière eux. Là, il lui retira sa serviette de sa taille et le caressa vivement. Puis, il déposa une pluie de baisers dans le cou laissant la bouche de son amant prononcer une litanie de « Draco » fiévreux. Harry entoura ensuite la taille de blond de ses jambes, après lui avoir retiré pantalon et boxer, et s'empala directement sur lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et profita de cette sensation de plénitude qui lui avait tant manqué depuis cette fameuse nuit. Quand le brun fut prêt, Draco se mit à bouger. Plaqué contre le mur, Harry subissait ses assauts violents et criait son plaisir. Le blond ne se gênait pas non plus pour gémir et bientôt la jouissance les prit. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, front contre front, Draco dans Harry, à essayer de reprendre leurs respirations. Puis le brun se dégagea et sortit sans un mot. Il se rhabilla et s'enfuit chez lui pour reprendre une seconde douche.

Quand Théo rentra chez eux, il se débrouilla pour s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius et souhaita rester seul. Le châtain, ayant l'habitude de l'enfermement de son fiancé, ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il décida de l'attendre dans leur lit mais Harry le rejoignit trop tard : Théo s'était endormi.

Harry envisageait de se remettre au travail. Il avait alors contacté Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef des aurors, pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire afin de devenir auror. Celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'un stage de réinsertion dans le monde du travail, existait pour les gens qui n'avait pas pu s'y remettre directement suite à la guerre. Il durait six mois et après, le chef lui promit une place en tant qu'auror.

Le stage commença le lendemain de leur dernier match de quidditch et Harry s'y rendit, heureux de pouvoir échapper à Draco pour la journée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit alors dans la salle du ministère où patientaient tranquillement les personnes inscrites au stage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui.

- Heureux de me voir ? Je veux retravailler moi aussi. Les potionnistes et les aurors seront ensemble pour ce stage.

Le brun soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Mais le pompon arriva lorsque une jeune femme arriva :

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Bienvenue à ce stage de remise à niveau. Vous voulez tous devenir soit potionniste soit auror. Dans six mois, si tout ce passe bien, vous pourrez passer un concours afin d'effectuer ce métier. Bien, nous allons maintenant commencer. Tout d'abord, je vais établir des duos, potionniste et auror, qui seront valables pendant ses six mois. Voici donc les équipes…

Et comme Harry le prédit. Le pire arriva.

- … Et enfin Draco Malfoy avec Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

HAHAHA !

Pauvre Harry lol.

Une review ? :)


	5. Explications autour d'une table

Voilà le chapitre cinq, lisez bien ! ;)

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Moustik : Je suis contente que tu veuilles la suivre jusqu'au bout Moustik (ou devrais-je dire, Claire ? :p ) Bisous

Mamilys : Moi ? C'est faut je ne m'acharne pas du tout sur Harry ! Na ! (L'hypocrisie ça a du bon des fois, sisi je t'assure !) Bonne lecture en tout cas ! ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco soupira. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils avaient été répartis en équipe et qu'on leur avait donné des instructions pour la journée. On leur avait aussi attribué une pièce qui contenait un laboratoire et deux bureaux. Draco avait maintenant commencé la potion du jour et Harry travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose. Le brun ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la distribution des équipes et évitait soigneusement son regard. Après un énième soupir, le blond se décida à engager la discussion.

- Harry ?

- …

- Il faut qu'on parle d'hier.

Aussitôt le brun se tendit. Il secoua la tête négativement. Draco, exaspéré, abandonna sa préparation de potion, pour quelques instants, et se posta devant le bureau où s'était installé l'ancien gryffondor.

- En fait je ne te laisse pas le choix Potter.

- …

- Bien, ce sera donc un monologue. Harry, je refuse d'être un objet dont tu te sers au gré de tes envies ou plutôt de tes désirs. Donc, tant que tu n'assumeras pas ce que tu ressens pour moi, je me refuserai à toi. Ne crois cependant pas que je vais laisser tomber pour autant. Je te veux et je t'aurais.

Harry releva la tête suite à ce discours et demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de ton amitié envers Théo ?

- Théo est mon ami. Sache que je fais toujours passer l'amour avant l'amitié.

- L'amour ? Mais que sais tu de l'amour Draco ? Hein ? Tu crois que baiser avec moi, c'est ça l'amour ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau et s'avança jusqu'à que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

- Je ne te « baise » pas comme tu dis. Je te fais l'amour. Mais Harry, tu ne sais pas plus que moi ce que ce c'est, l'amour, toi qui trompes l'homme que tu prétends aimer !

- Je ne… Je ne le voulais pas…

- Ah oui bien sûr. C'est vrai que je t'ai forcé ! Surtout le soir à l'hôtel où tu en redemandais. On l'a fait huit fois ce soir là ! Tu oses encore dire que tu ne le voulais pas ? Et sur la terrasse ? Il me semble que c'est toi nous a pressés l'un contre l'autre ! Qu'est ce que ça fait de se coller langoureusement à un homme dont tu ne veux soi disant pas ? Et sous la douche ? La chaleur t'était montée à la tête peut être ? cria Draco, perdant littéralement son calme.

- Je ne nie pas le désir que j'éprouve pour toi. Je dis juste que je ne voulais pas m'y soumettre. Et arrête de me ressortir tous ces moments ! Je m'en souviens figure toi, un peu trop d'ailleurs !

- Mais tu l'as fait. Tu as répondu à ce désir brûlant qui te prend quand tu poses ton regard sur moi. Je l'ai vue dans ton regard, l'exacte ardeur que je ressens moi même.

- ... Draco, soupira Harry. C'est vrai tout ce que tu dis. Mais c'est vrai aussi que j'aime Théo. Je veux vivre ma vie avec lui.

L'éclat de douleur qui traversa les yeux gris du blond fit immédiatement regretter sa phrase à Harry. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Elle était sortie et Draco l'avait bien compris. Il se détacha du regard trop vert de Harry et quitta la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, la femme qui s'occupait du stage, Amélie, passa sa tête à travers la porte de leur bureau.

- J'ai entendu des éclats de voix. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui, répondit le seul présent dans la pièce, Harry.

- Où est votre partenaire ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas.

- Bon bah quand il reviendra, dites lui qu'il n'est pas autorisé à partir comme ça.

- Bien.

La femme ferma la porte et Harry soupira. Il se mit la tête dans les mains et maudit le dieu qui lui avait infligé tous ses malheurs. Peu importe qu'il soit un enfant avec des petites ailes et un arc. Quoi ? Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Draco ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son cœur s'était mis à battre follement quand le blond avait parlé d'amour entre eux. C'est vrai que ce qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre était beaucoup trop fort pour être une simple attirance. Il ne devait cependant pas s'y soumettre. Théo l'aimait et lui aussi. Seul cela comptait.

Draco revint l'après-midi et Harry lui glissa l'avertissement d'Amélie. Il reçut un bref hochement de tête en réponse puis ils ne se parlèrent plus du reste de la journée. A la fin de celle-ci tous les stagiaires se réunirent dans la salle où ils avaient attendu le matin, elle allait devenir leur salle de regroupement. Amélie leur annonça alors qu'un professeur viendrait voir l'avancement de leur travail le lendemain et que le surlendemain ils allaient commencer à aller sur le terrain. Deux duos iraient effectuer une mission. Les potionnistes aideraient les aurors avec leurs potions en cas de blessures ou autres. Puis elle les libéra et Harry s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Il y trouva Théo en pleine discussion avec sa mère qui était venue parler du mariage. Son fiancé remarqua de suite son air abattu, abandonna sa mère quelques instants et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour l'interroger.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ton stage ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Je me retrouve en duo pour six mois avec Draco.

- Ah. C'est vrai qu'il voulait le faire aussi ce stage… Bah c'est tant mieux. Vous allez pouvoir mieux vous connaître.

Harry eut envie de lui dire qu'il le connaissait déjà assez, surtout physiquement mais s'abstint et se refugia dans ses bras en essayant de retrouver la sensation de protection qu'il avait toujours connu entre eux. Elle ne vint cependant pas, il lui manquait maintenant l'odeur du blond. A cette pensée, il se dégagea vivement et alla préparer le repas, laissant Théo parler ménage avec sa mère.

Le lendemain, les deux stagiaires évitèrent toute discussion même pendant le court passage du professeur. En milieu d'après midi, Amélie leur annonça le duo avec lequel ils devraient effectuer la mission. Ils devaient assurer la sécurité d'une dame qui avait reçu des menaces. Normalement, un auror suffisait pour ce genre de mission mais là étant donné qu'ils étaient stagiaires, ils y allaient à deux plus les potionnistes. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent avec deux jeunes hommes inconnus. L'un, grand brun athlétique, s'appelait Hector et l'autre plus timide répondait au prénom de William. Les deux hommes félicitèrent Harry pour son rôle dans la mort de Voldemort. William eut un peu peur de Draco et préféra rester près de Harry tandis que Hector semblait n'en avoir rien à faire du passé du blond. Il avait l'air de s'intéresser plus à son corps. Une bouffée de jalousie monta en Harry, suite au regard brûlant que lança le grand brun à Draco mais heureusement celui-ci était trop de mauvaise humeur pour s'en rendre compte. Ils durent ensuite organiser des tours de garde pour la surveillance entre les deux duos et les potionnistes, William et Draco, se mirent d'accord sur les potions à amener. Le lendemain, ce fut Harry et Draco qui commencèrent le tour de garde. Ils saluèrent la femme et se postèrent dans un café en face de l'immeuble de la sorcière, à l'affut de la moindre personne suspecte. Ils commandèrent rapidement un café. Après une demi-heure de silence, Harry demanda :

- Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ?

- Oui.

- On va devoir se parler pourtant, pour le stage je veux dire.

- Je ferais un effort pour.

- Je croyais que tu n'abandonnais pas…

- Mais ça fait partie de mon plan.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tombé dans son piège et qu'il avait été le premier à craquer. Il se renfrogna sous l'œil narquois de Draco.

- Tu vois, toi même tu ne veux pas que j'abandonne…

Le brun ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est puéril. Ce n'est pas un jeu, dit-il cependant.

- C'est toi qui es puéril à nier tes sentiments.

- Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi ! Juste du désir.

- Et tu trouves ça normal d'avoir du désir pour un autre homme que ton fiancé. Tu crois qu'il le prendrait comment Théo s'il l'apprenait ?

- Ne me fais pas la leçon sur Théo. Tu n'es vraiment pas bien placé pour parler.

- Mais moi, je ne le savais pas la première nuit. Cette fabuleuse nuit où tu m'as donné de l'espoir, pour me l'arracher juste après ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Théo, ça ferait longtemps qu'on aurait été ensemble ! Cela aurait fait longtemps qu'on aurait pu profiter l'un de l'autre comme ce soir là et pas à la va-vite comme sous la douche où tu es parti juste après, sans dire un mot. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Je veux quelque chose que j'ai ressenti dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

- Tais toi.

- Non. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. On était deux à l'avoir vécu cette nuit. Deux à avoir ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude. Ne me dis pas que tu ressens ça dans les bras de Théo parce que ce serait un mensonge. Et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que ça te ronge et que tu n'arrives pas à me repousser. Tu n'aimes pas vraiment Théo. Tu l'as peut-être aimé mais cela a cessé depuis ce verre de scotch.

- Draco…

- Quitte le Harry. Viens avec moi. Viens dans mes bras. Aime moi comme moi je t'aime.

- Non… Je ne peux pas Draco.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que même s'il est vrai que je ressens tout ça pour toi, j'aime aussi Théo. On a été trois ans ensemble. Trois ans où je me suis senti bien.

- C'est pour ça que tu restais enfermé chez toi.

- Laisse moi finir. J'étais chez moi pour d'autres raisons. Ces trois ans, Théo s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il a accepté ma dépression et je ne peux pas décemment le quitter maintenant qu'elle est terminée.

- Et tu ne crois pas que j'ai pas un rapport avec cette fin.

- … Quoi ? Non !... Je… Ecoute je ne le quitterais pas. Tu vois cette bague, dit-il en lui montrant sa main gauche. Elle prouve son amour pour moi, son dévouement. Et bah je vais le respecter. Alors arrête. Je ne le quitterais pas.

- Tu vas rester avec homme que tu n'aimes pas juste parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour toi ? Et arrête de me montrer cette main qui porte la bague d'un autre que moi.

- Je l'aime. Si j'ai été aussi bien avec lui pendant ces trois ans c'est bien pour une raison. Alors pour la dernière fois, arrête ça ne sert à rien.

Draco soupira et mit la main dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais il avançait. Harry avait avoué qu'il ne restait pas avec Théo par amour. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils furent relayés par l'autre duo et ils se séparèrent en silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était temps qu'ils aient une vraie explication vous ne trouvez pas ? :)


	6. Rien ne vaut une bonne cuite

Voilà le chapitre six, lisez bien ! )

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Claire Moustik : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. A mon avis tu vas aimé la suite… )

K : (genre comme dans men in black ? lol) Oui c'est triste pour Théo, d'autant plus que ce n'est que le début… enfin bon. Je vais essayer de faire un truc pas trop triste ! Promis ! Merci en tout cas. Bisous

Oussou T. D : Tu t'en es remis de ta nuit blanche ? ) En tout cas je suis trop contente que tu sois aussi fan… Jte jure ! Ca me bouste pour écrire ! A fond ! Alors merci encore ! Et oui Draco, c'est Draco, soit la perle de la perle ! Comment résister ? En espérant recevoir encore tes magnifiques reviews ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il y trouva Ron en pleine discussion avec Théo.

Harry ! C'était bien ton stage ? demanda-t-il.

Mouai.

Ca ne va pas mieux avec Draco ? questionna son fiancé.

Pas vraiment.

Bon bah alors c'est bien qu'on aille se changer les idées alors ! appuya Ron. Blaise est en voyage, on a l'appartement pour boire et discuter mon vieux !

Oui d'accord. Allons-y, répondit Harry.

Il embrassa légèrement Théo et sortit avec Ron.

Ils arrivèrent chez celui-ci après avoir acheter plusieurs litres d'alcools. Harry espérait intérieurement qu'il ne laisserait pas échapper une phrase qu'il regrettait le lendemain. Il avait tendance à se laisser aller avec l'alcool. Le début de soirée se passa tranquillement. Ron racontait de vieilles blagues à son meilleur ami et ils riaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'alcool agissait sur leurs corps. Deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu plus tard, Harry se saisit de sa bouteille de scotch.

J'devrais plus jamais boire de scotch ! s'écria-t-il en débouchant la bouteille.

Bah p'rquoi tu la d'bouche alors ?

P'que j'veux oublier tout mes malheurs.

Quels malheurs ?

Bah t'sais avec Dra-hips-co.

Ah ui c'vrai. Bah tu d'vrais faire un effort pour t'fiancé.

Mais c'est pour lui que j'devrais pas m'rapprocher d'lui !

Ah bon ? J'comprends pas.

Bah je m'suis déjà rappr'ché d'lui. Mais dans l'autre sens d'terme, s'tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

V'ment ?

Ui. C'était méga chauuuud d'lleurs.

Ron s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'alcool et dessoûla d'un seul coup.

Comment ?

Bah t'sais le soir où j'suis allé sur la tombe d'mes parents ?

Oui.

Et bah 'près, j'suis allé à l'tel et j'y ai vu l'blondinet. On a dis'té. Et puis me suis suuuuper bien entendu 'vec lui. On est 'llé dans l'ascenseur, t'sais pour retourner dans n'tre chambre. 'fin chacun la sienne. 'Puis dans y avait une sorte de tension. On a cr'qué et on s'est j'té d'sus. C'était trop bon ! T'rend compte on l'fait huit fois !

Huit fois ? Mais c'est une bête au lit Malfoy !

T'vu ! J'trop aimé. T'llement que p'dant une soirée j'ai total zappé Théo.

Carrément ?

J'te dis ! Et 'puis quand j'lai revu à n'tre soirée, il m'a plaqué contre un mur et m'a roulé le p'tin du siècle. H'reusement, jme suis décollé de lui 'vant que ça dérape. Puis si j'ai raté l'match l'autre jour c'est parce que il m'a chauffé p'dant tout l'truc ! C'est pour ça que j'me suis vénère. Puis l'autre fois dans les douches, bah on l'a r'fait. C'était trop bon ! D'puis il arrête pas d'me dire d'assumer mes sentiments et d'quitter Théo mais j'veux pas moi ! Théo il s'est tellement sacrifié pour moi…

Mais tu l'aimes ?

Qui ça ?

Draco.

J'crois. Dès qu'je le vois j'ai envie de lui r'tirer tout ses vêtements et d'lui faire l'amour. Puis aussi, il sent tellement bon…

Bah alors quitte Théo.

M'ais nooon ! J'tai dis qu'jvoulais pas !

Mais tu ne vas pas rester avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ! C'est un manque de respect. D'autant plus que tu l'as trompé.

T'crois ?

J'en suis sûr.

Ah bon ? renifla Harry avant de fondre en larmes.

Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

P'que t'as raison ! D'puis cte nuit j'peux pas m'sortir Draco d'la tête. J'crois que j'suis fou amoureux.

Allez viens là.

Ron prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le consola. Les deux meilleurs amis s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux. Il se souvint ensuite de la soirée de la veille et sauta sur ses pieds, ce qui le fit tanguer et se rasseoir directement. Ron arriva avec un café et une potion anti gueule de bois et les lui tendit.

Bois ça. Ca ira mieux après.

Je t'ai vraiment raconté tout ça ?

Oui. Mais je redis ce que je t'ai dit hier. Quitte Théo et mets toi avec l'homme que tu aimes vraiment.

Mais tu ne comprends pas…

Si je comprends très bien. Arrête de vouloir être le parfait gryffondor et assume pour une fois.

Ouah ! Il faut que t'arrêtes de fréquenter les serpentards toi ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de critiquer ta propre maison ?

Harry je suis sérieux. Fais ce que je te dis et surtout ce que te dit ton cœur.

Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Je ne le dirais pas aujourd'hui à Théo parce que on doit aller chez ses parents pour le mariage. Peut être ce soir.

Bien, mais ne le fait pas trop tard.

T'inquiète. Bon allez faut que j'y aille. Merci pour la soirée.

De rien, répondit le roux avec un clin d'œil. En tout cas tu as de la chance. Tu te rends compte ? Huit fois !

Oui c'était vraiment bien, rêva Harry.

Allez vas-y et n'oublie pas de le dire à ton blond.

Ca je n'y manquerai pas. Il va sûrement me dire narquoisement qu'il avait encore raison.

Bah t'as choisi un Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Haha oui c'est vrai. Bon à plus.

Salut.

Harry quitta l'appartement de Ron et rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche. Heureusement Théo était déjà partit rejoindre ses parents. Quand il arriva au Manoir Nott, il vit que Blaise et Draco était aussi là.

Tu es rentré de voyage ? demanda Harry à Blaise.

Oui je suis rentré ce matin.

Harry tu es là, s'exclama Théo en arrivant et en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Oui. Je peux t'emprunter une salle de bain quelques instants ? questionna Harry.

Bien sûr. Draco tu peux lui montrer la salle de bain à l'étage ? Ma mère m'attend dans le salon. Tu viens Blaise ?

Oui.

Le blond tira Harry jusqu'à l'étage et lui montra la salle de bain. Il s'apprêta à l'attendre à l'extérieur quand il fut tiré dedans et que la porte fut fermée doucement.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il au brun.

Je voulais te parler.

Je t'écoute.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en ai discuté avec Ron. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas rester avec Théo alors que j'en aime un autre.

Vraiment ? questionna Draco, l'espoir apparaissant dans ses pupilles.

Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Le blond sourit et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Le brun répondit par un baiser fougueux et entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes.

Fais moi l'amour Draco…, dit-il d'un ton langoureux.

Hum… D'accord.

L'ex serpentard colla Harry contre le mur et le débarrassa de sa chemise. Il déposa de mini baisers sur son torse, mordit ses tétons et déboucla sa ceinture. Le pantalon par terre et le boxer aux genoux, le brun soupira de bonheur quand une bouche se referma sur sa virilité pendant qu'un doigt le préparait. Préparation rapide terminée et boxer totalement enlevé, Draco rentra bientôt en lui, le faisant gémir. Il bougea pratiquement immédiatement et le blond accompagna ses coups de hanches. Ceux-ci s'accélèrent rapidement et vite la jouissance les frappa les faisant se libérer dans un râle à peine camouflé. Après quelques instants pour se reprendre, ils se rhabillèrent. Harry glissa avant de quitter la pièce.

Je lui dis ce soir.

Il reçut un baiser en réponse. Ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent les autres. Le père Nott vint quelques instants plus tard et ils purent commencer à parler des détails du mariage. Vers dix huit heures, ils décidèrent de tous retourner chez eux. Au moment de quitter le salon, Monsieur Nott interpella Harry.

Monsieur Potter puis-je vous parler quelques instants dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

Bien sûr, je vous suis.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon bah voilà :)

Une review ?


	7. Tu mens, je le sais !

Voilà le chapitre sept, lisez bien ! :)

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Claire Moustik : Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu. Encore une fois bonne vacances ! Bisous

Oussou T. D : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Mais tu sais que ça me mets la barre haute à chaque fois, genre est-ce que ce chapitre ne va pas la décevoir…? Non, je rigole, ne te prive surtout de me faire des compliments ;) Et oui pour une fois, j'ai fait un Ron intelligent. Comme quoi tout arrive. Lol. Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre et à très bientôt ! Bisous

Mamilys : Tout ne va malheureusement être rose de suite… Enfin, je te laisse découvrir ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Asseyez vous Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'assit et attendit que le père de son fiancé prenne la parole.

- Vous n'aimez pas mon fils ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vous ai entendu, dans la salle de bain avec Draco.

- Je… Je suis désolé. J'allais annuler les fiançailles ce soir. J'aime Draco.

- Vous n'allez rien faire.

- Comment cela ? Si je vais…

- Non, coupa le père Nott. Mon fils semble vraiment vous aimer. Je refuse qu'il souffre. Si vous lui annoncer que vous aimez un autre homme, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en remette. Alors vous allez l'épouser.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je n'épouserai pas un homme que je n'aime pas.

- Si vous allez le faire. Vous ne voudriez pas que le procès de Draco soit réouvert ?

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ?!

- Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. J'ai les appuis nécessaires pour faire enfermer Draco. Ce ne sera pas difficile vu son passé.

- Mais il a déjà purgé sa peine !

- Je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte c'est mon fils. Alors vous allez vous marier avec lui et attention, vous avez intérêt à y mettre du vôtre. Il ne faut pas que mon fils ait des soupçons, sinon Draco pourra dire bonjour à Azkaban.

- Je…

- Est-ce que c'est clair Monsieur Potter ?

- Je… Oui.

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Vous pouvez retourner avec mon fils. Au revoir.

Harry rejoint son fiancé.

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui très bien. On peut y aller.

Le brun passa une soirée normale avec le châtain, bien qu'il réussit à ne pas coucher avec lui, prétextant ne pas avoir totalement dessoûlé. Le lendemain, il se rendit à son stage. Il allait devoir dire à Draco qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment et que seul Théo comptait. Il allait devoir mentir et être convaincant. Dès qu'il rentra dans leur bureau, il fut tiré et plaqué contre un mur.

- Il l'a pris comment ? demanda Draco après un rapide baiser.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai fais une erreur en disant ça hier Draco… Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas possible. J'aime Théo, je ne peux pas le quitter.

- Mais comment tu peux dire ça après ce qu'il passé hier ?! s'exclama le blond.

- Quand j'ai voulu le lui dire, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Je l'aime Draco. On a fait l'amour hier, toute la nuit, et c'était divin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs.

- Arrête ! cria le blond. Ne dis pas ça ! Tu mens, je le sais !

Draco l'embrassa, colla ses lèvres à celles de Harry, mais le brun resta totalement stoïque, insensible. Ses lèvres étaient hermétiquement fermées. L'ex serpentard appuya encore plus ses lèvres mais cela ne fit pas bouger Harry. Au contraire, il pressa encore plus ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Quand le blond se rendit compte que son baiser n'était vraiment pas rendu, il se détacha et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Harry finit de renforcer son désespoir :

- C'est lui que j'aime Draco. Pas toi.

Draco recula, l'horreur se lisant sur son visage. Il partit en courant. Le brun laissa alors échapper un soupir et glissa le long du mur pour tomber sur le sol. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et pleura son amour perdu.

Draco ne revint pas de la journée. Harry rentra chez lui, le soir. Il vit que Blaise et Ron étaient venus voir Théo. Le roux le prit à part dès qu'il rentra.

- Alors tu lui en parles quand ?

- Je ne lui en parle pas. J'étais saoul l'autre soir. J'ai dit n'importe quoi. Comment veux-tu que je quitte Théo après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ?

- Ah bon ? Mais tu avais l'air sincère.

- Plusieurs degrés d'alcools dans le sang peuvent te permettre de faire n'importe quoi.

- Mais alors c'était faux ? Tu n'as pas couché avec Draco ?

- Mais non ! Moi ? Couché avec Malfoy ?

- Oui tu as raison, rigola Ron. Allez on y retourne.

Théo prit Harry dans ses bras et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter tranquillement. Harry s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il avait menti.

Blaise et Ron finirent par partir et les deux fiancés se retrouvèrent seuls sur leur canapé. Théo entreprit alors de déshabiller son amant. Il lui fit l'amour tendrement en lui répétant son amour à l'oreille. Harry dut se retenir de ne pas crier « Draco » pendant l'orgasme.

Les jours qui suivirent Draco ne vint pas au stage. Amélie avait dû lui trouver un autre partenaire. Harry s'était fabriqué un masque. Extérieurement, il avait l'air d'un futur marié comblé et intérieurement, il retombait dans sa dépression. Draco lui manquait tellement. Théo lui annonça que le blond avait décidé de partir en voyage. Le châtain rigola en disant que c'était sûrement sa fabuleuse conquête qui avait dû le repousser. Harry dû alors mettre tous ses efforts pour retenir les larmes qui se multipliaient dans ses yeux. Il réussit à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et pleura sous la douche.

Les deux fiancés allaient souvent chez les parents de Nott et Harry voyait bien le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait le père. Une fois Théo s'en étonna et Harry dû le rassurer. Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi et le mariage approcha. Draco n'était toujours pas réapparu mais Théo reçut une lettre lui annonçant qu'il serait là à leur mariage. Soit dans deux semaines. Tout était planifié, le mariage se déroulerait dans le Manoir Nott. Les robes de sorciers avaient été choisies, les invitations avaient été envoyées. Ce serait un mariage sorcier, un mariage à vie. « Monsieur Nott a vraiment pensé à tout, je serai enchainé à vie à Théo. » pensa Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est un peu la grosse m**** ! Héhé.

Une review, quand même ?


	8. Assortis

Ceci est le chapitre huit. Il y aura encore un chapitre plus un epilogue que je n'ai pas encore écris et je dois vous avouer que je peine un peu à le faire. Les choses ne viennent pas si facilement des fois…

**Note : **J'ai posté mon premier OS. C'est un drame. Si vous avez le temps (et l'envie) passez y faire un tour et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) Titre : Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais…

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

K : Tu ne me vexes pas. Tu me dis ce que tu penses c'est normal :) C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu s'abstenir de le faire chez les Nott mais tu vois, ils en ont payé le prix… Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas. Bonne lecture pour la suite :)

Mamilys : Il était triste le chapitre précédent. Mais celui là l'est aussi. Les choses vont cependant s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas :) Bonne lecture !

Guest : C'est un peu s***** le père de Nott. Je te l'accorde… Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mariage était maintenant dans une semaine. Le cœur de Harry se resserrait chaque jour un peu plus. Théo lui était heureux, il rayonnait et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de cela ou pas. Les deux fiancés étaient allés déjeuner chez Ron et Blaise lorsque Harry commis une erreur.

- Alors Théo, il paraît que Draco rentre demain ? questionna Blaise.

- Oui, vous êtes tous les deux mes témoins, alors il faut bien qu'il vienne un peu en avance.

Le brun s'était tendu à l'entente du nom de son amant. Quand il apprit que Draco allait être le témoin de son fiancé, il sursauta et se retourna vers lui :

- Attends… Draco est ton témoin ? demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant un peu.

- Oui, c'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais je croyais que vous étiez passés outre vos différents depuis votre stage commun, je me trompe ?

- Hum… Non.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ses poings se serrèrent. Comment allait-il pouvoir dire oui à son futur mari avec Draco juste à côté de celui-ci ? Ron perçut son trouble et un déclic eut lieu dans sa tête. Il avait fait le rapport avec la soirée où Harry avait soit disant menti. Il y avait réfléchi depuis et c'était vrai que ce n'était pas possible d'inventer une histoire pareille lorsque l'on était saoul. A la fin du repas, il le prit à part et l'entraina dans une pièce isolée.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ron ?

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'avais pas menti, n'est ce pas ?

- Comment ça ? questionna le brun en prenant peur.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Harry. Ne me mens pas. Je suis ton meilleur ami, je te connais.

- Je… Peut-être, répondit le survivant soudain abattu.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti et tu continues à faire semblant alors ? s'énerva le roux.

- Tais toi ! Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent !

- Harry, expliques toi.

- C'est la père de Théo, il nous a surprit et m'a menacer de rouvrir le procès de Draco si je ne restai pas avec son fils…

- Non sérieux ? Mais c'est une enflure ? Mais et Draco ?

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais passé ma vie avec Théo, répondit Harry avant de fondre en larmes.

- Oh Harry…

Ron prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Il faut agir.

- Non Ron, s'écria le brun. Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas que Draco se retrouve à Azkaban ! Ne dis rien s'il te plait !

- Mais Harry tu ne peux pas épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas !

- Si. Et je le ferais pour l'homme que j'aime, se ressaisit Harry.

Il sécha ses larmes et rejoignit son fiancé. Il se força à sourire et ils rentrèrent chez eux sous l'œil affligé de Ron. Draco rentra bien le lendemain et la confrontation avec Harry fut rude. Ils ne se parlaient que si c'était nécessaire et fuyaient le regard de l'autre. Théo insista pour qu'il vienne dîner un soir chez eux, malgré le refus du blond au départ. Harry ne parla pas pendant presque tout le repas et son fiancé s'en étonna :

- Harry quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non… Tout vas très bien Théo, sourit faiblement le brun.

- Vraiment ? insista le châtain. Tu me le dirais sinon, hein ?

Théo caressa doucement la joue de Harry et celui-ci le rassura une deuxième fois en l'embrassa légèrement. Malheureusement son fiancé approfondit le baiser. Harry mal à l'aise joua le jeu mais il vit du coin de l'œil Draco détourner le regard et serrer la mâchoire. Le brun mit fin au baiser prestement et alla cherchez le dessert pour oublier cet instant affreusement gênant. Draco partit tôt, apparemment lui non plus n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

La semaine passa trop vite pour Harry et l'enterrement de vie de garçon arriva. Ils avaient décidés de le faire ensemble avec quelques amis dans un grand restaurant. La soirée devaient se terminer dans une boite de nuit sorcière. Ils avaient invité Blaise, Ron et Draco ainsi que Dean, Seamus, Neville et Pansy. Le dîner commença plutôt bien. Les amis étaient de bonne humeur et les blagues fusaient à travers la table. Théo et Blaise ne se gênèrent pas pour charrier leur meilleur ami.

- Et vous savez quoi, récemment notre Dray a eu une peine de cœur ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Comment ? s'écria Pansy.

Harry soupira. Et voilà que ça recommençait.

- Oui, Monsieur a passé une nuit fantastique avec un inconnu et apparemment celui-ci l'a repoussé après.

- Taisez vous, dit le blond d'un ton réfrigérant. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Ah bon ? Bah explique nous alors, dit gentiment Théo.

Draco croisa très rapidement le regard de Harry et ce qu'il y vu l'étonna. En effet, le regard du brun était plein de peine et de regrets. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait regretter alors qu'il était dans les bras de celui qu'il voulait. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses réflexions et répondit d'un ton froid.

- Ce n'est rien de très intéressant.

- Ah oui ? Et il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant pendant ton voyage, une rencontre ? demanda le châtain.

- Oh mais je suis sûr que notre petit Dray a passé un autre nuit avec un autre magnifique inconnu ! s'exclama Blaise.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Draco avec un autre, dans les bras d'un autre ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Blaise, s'énerva le blond.

- Ouah, il n'a pas démentit !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire sauf Ron et Harry. Le roux voyait son ami sur le point de craquer et il lui mit un léger coup de coude sur son flan pour lui montrer son soutien. La conversation dériva mais Harry restait bloqué sur la phrase de Blaise. Quelques instants plus tard, il se leva et annonça qu'il voulait prendre l'air. Il sortit donc après avoir refusé que Ron l'accompagne. L'air frais lui fit du bien et il s'appuya contre la vitre du restaurant. Il laissa alors les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas que Draco aille avec un autre homme. Il l'imaginait prendre un autre que lui, lui faire l'amour, il voyait leurs corps en sueur poussant des gémissements. Et surtout il imaginait le blond se pencher et glisser à l'oreille de l'autre un « je t'aime ». Il fondit en sanglots suite à cette réflexion. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il n'y arrivait plus.

A l'intérieur du restaurant le serveur arriva avec les plats. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et Draco se proposa pour aller le chercher. Il sortit et le trouva en pleurs dans la rue. Le cœur du blond fondit et il le prit dans ses bras. Le brun s'accrocha à sa chemise et savoura l'étreinte de son amant. Son odeur lui avait tellement manquée…

Théo s'étonnait de ne pas les voir revenir. Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva donc et s'approcha de la sortie. Il vit alors travers la vitre du restaurant un couple. Un brun dans les bras d'un blond. Le brun pleurait et le blond le consolait à l'aide de caresse dans le dos. Dans sa tête, Théo pensa à un seul mot en les voyant : assortis. Se morigénant d'avoir de telles pensées, il sortit pour aller consoler lui même son fiancé.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Un avis ? :)


	9. Ensemble

Je poste mon chapitre neuf maintenant. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez la suite :)

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Mamilys : Voilà le prochain chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Théo ouvrit la porte du restaurant. Il s'avança vers le couple et dit :

- Draco laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

Le blond voulut laisser sa place au châtain mais le brun s'accrocha à sa chemise et chuchota : « ne me laisse pas ». Théo insista cependant.

- Harry ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le survivant ne répondit pas et resserra sa prise sur la chemise de Draco. Il enfouit son visage dans le torse de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas la force de se séparer de lui. De son côté le blond ne disait rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais visiblement son amant ne voulait pas le lâcher alors il continua à lui caresser tendrement le dos. Théo commençait à avoir peur. Pourquoi son fiancé enfonçait son visage dans le torse d'un autre homme que lui ?

- Qu'est ce que…? Harry ?

Personne ne lui répondit et la vérité alors s'installa face à lui.

- Harry ? Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer. Rejoins moi quand ça ira mieux.

Le châtain se détourna. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il partit. Draco se pencha alors à l'oreille de Harry et chuchota :

- A quoi tu joues ?

- …

- Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre ton fiancé Harry.

Le brun frissonna face au ton froid du blond mais acquiesça et se détacha de lui à regret. Il se détourna et partit dans la même direction que son fiancé. Il aperçut une ruelle et s'y rendit pour transplaner chez lui. Il y trouva Théo sur le canapé en train de se servir un verre de whisky. Le brun s'assit en face de lui. Le châtain ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

- Harry, tu m'expliques ?

- Je suis désolé. Le stress du mariage.

- C'est le stress du mariage qui te fait chercher les bras de Draco ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne me mens pas ! s'énerva Théo. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu t'accrochais à lui. Je ne comprenais pas ton malaise face à lui mais maintenant je crois que tout est clair. C'est toi sa conquête d'un soir ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Théo avait tout compris ?

- Je… Je suis désolé.

- Tu es désolé ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à m'épouser si tu cherches les bras d'un autre ?!

- Je voulais te le dire mais ton père m'en a empêché.

- Mon père…? Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?

- Il m'a menacé de rouvrir le procès de Draco si je te quittais.

- J'irai voir mon père demain matin et ma mère aussi, pour lui dire que le mariage est annulé, dit Théo d'un trop calme.

- Théo..., essaya le brun.

- Non Harry, ne t'approche plus de moi. Tu en as déjà assez fait.

Le survivant se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Le châtain quitta la pièce et Harry l'entendit s'enfermer dans une chambre. Quand il partit se coucher, quelques heures plus tard, le brun entendit Théo pleurer et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses propres joues. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Le lendemain matin, Théo se réveilla tôt. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et essaya en vain d'effacer ses yeux bouffis. La trahison de Harry l'avait fait pleurer toute la nuit. Il avait tellement mal… Le châtain était cependant résolu. Il alla donc chez lui sans manger. Il sonna et sa mère lui ouvrit, surprise de le voir de si bon matin.

- Mère, appelle père. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Bien, va dans le salon, je vais le chercher.

Théo se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué où il se servit un verre de whisky. Ses parents ne tardèrent pas. Une fois installés, le châtain prit la parole :

- Père j'ai appris ce que vous avez demandé à Harry.

- Comment ?

- Vous allez de suite annuler cette menace. Je suis capable de gérer mon couple seul.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alicia. Théo ?

- Harry et moi on a rompu. Les fiançailles sont annulées. Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

- Mais pourquoi il te l'a dit, s'énerva le père Nott.

- Père ! Je l'ai deviné ! Vous vouliez franchement que je me marie avec un homme qui ne m'aime pas ?!

- Mais enfin…

- Non taisez vous ! Je vous interdis de vous mêler de ma vie privée ainsi !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? questionna la mère Nott. Enfin, dis moi Théo !

- Harry m'a trompé avec Draco. Il l'aime. Père lui a demandé de rester avec moi sinon il allait rouvrir le procès de Malfoy.

- Il aime… Draco ?

- Oui. Je vais vous laissez maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Père, si vous mettez votre menace à exécution, ce sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez.

Là dessus le châtain quitta la pièce laissant Alicia choqué et son mari passablement énervé. Il se dirigea ver la porte et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur le blond. Sans attendre, il lui décocha un coup de poing et s'exclama :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Ron m'a dit pour ton père et sa menace, j'étais venu lui parler, répondit Draco en se relevant, le nez en sang.

- Ca sert à rien, je l'ai déjà fait.

Le silence s'installa ensuite entre eux et le blond prit finalement la parole :

- Ecoute Théo, je…

- Non ne dis rien, le coupa le châtain. T'as intérêt à prendre soin de lui.

Sur cette dernière phrase le fils Nott transplana. Draco resta quelques instants hébété. Il finit par rentrer chez lui, peu désireux d'affronter les Nott.

Harry attendait Théo. Il s'était réveillé seul chez lui et en avait déduit que son ex fiancé était parti voir ses parents. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se précipita vers celle-ci et son nouveau venu. Théo s'arrêta à l'entrée en voyant le brun. L'homme qu'il aimait semblait inquiet. Malgré la douleur de la trahison, il ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer.

- L'affaire est réglée. Mon père ne va pas rouvrir le procès.

- …

- Je vais prendre mes affaires et retourner à mon appartement.

- Théo, je…

- Non, Harry, tais toi. Je ne veux plus te voir pendant un moment, le temps que je… que je m'en remette. J'ai vu Draco. Il est au courant pour ton mensonge. Va chez lui, j'ai du lui casser le nez.

- Théo, je…

- C'est bon Harry, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, dit le brun en éclatant en sanglot.

Le châtain le regarda plus triste que jamais. Il avait tellement mal…

- Moi non plus Harry, moi non plus…

Et il partit. Une heure plus tard, ses bagages étaient terminés. Il descendit et trouva son ex fiancé toujours dans l'entrée, en boule avec la tête dans ses bras. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Le châtain n'en put plus de le voir ainsi et lui dit un peu trop brutalement :

- Harry si tu ne vas pas voir Draco, c'est moi qui vais le chercher.

Le brun releva la tête et acquiesça doucement. Comme un automate, il sortit de chez lui et transplana, laissant seul Théo.

Draco essayait d'enlever le sang qui coulait de son nez. Théo ne l'avait pas raté. En même temps, il ne pouvait trop rien dire, après tout le châtain leur avait donné sa bénédiction. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son manoir et il descendit ouvrir. Derrière la porte il trouva son amour. Celui-ci était dans un état pitoyable, les yeux rouges et gonflés, des sillons de larmes sur les joues et l'air abattu. Mais Draco ne l'en trouva que plus beau. Ils se regardèrent un long moment ainsi, ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant que leur amour était possible. Finalement le blond craqua et s'approcha de son amant. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis l'embrassa. Aussitôt, Harry lui répondit et se plaqua contre lui. Le désir les enflamma et tout le reste s'en alla. Rien ne comptait plus quel corps chaud de l'autre qui était contre le sien. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se déshabiller normalement et leurs vêtements volèrent en lambeaux. Ils voulaient la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, plus vite encore. Le brun fut plaqué contre la porte qui venait d'être fermée, par le blond. Amoureusement celui-ci lui fit l'amour. Leurs corps fusionnèrent et leur danse les mena trop vite au septième ciel. Pantelants, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le sol. Harry se réfugia dans les bras de Draco. Après un instant nécessaire à la reprise de leurs souffles, Draco prit la parole :

- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Je ne pouvais pas…

- Si, on aurait pu affronter ça ensemble. Si on doit être un couple, tu dois me faire confiance.

- Je… Tu as raison, je suis désolé.

- Je t'aime Harry, tu m'as fait tellement souffrir…

- Pardon… Pardon…

Le brun embrassa le blond et lui communiqua tout son amour par ce baiser. Puis, il se levèrent et allèrent se coucher dans le lit de Draco, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Je le posterai sûrement la semaine prochaine.

Un avis sur cette suite ?


	10. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là j'étais vraiment à sec. Enfin, j'y suis arrivée… :)

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Lilou : Si une suite :) Bonne lecture ! Bisous

Moustik : Je suis d'accord, c'est court, mais je n'y arrivais plus, je m'essoufflais, alors j'ai fait en sorte que l'épilogue soit bien. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous

Lizard : Un chapitre, c'est un peu insuffisant pour juger, tu ne trouves pas ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry termina sa lettre. Il écrivit le dernier mot et soupira. Cela faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'il vivait chez Draco. Théo ne voulait plus les voir, il avait dit vouloir s'éloigner le temps de se refaire. Les deux amants n'avaient pu qu'accepter sa requête et ne cherchaient donc pas à le voir. Cependant, Harry lui écrivait une lettre chaque semaine. Au départ, il s'était excusé un bon nombre de fois mais voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il avait changé de tactique et continuait à lui envoyer ces lettres comme le ferait un bon ami qui vivrait à distance. Il n'obtenait jamais de réponse mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Cela avait agacé Draco au début qui avait trouvé cela ridicule de continuer d'écrire s'il ne recevait pas de réponse, mais il avait finalement abandonné l'idée de l'arrêter en voyant l'obstination avec laquelle le brun continuait à envoyer ces lettres. Il se contentait maintenant de secouer la tête en soupirant lorsqu'il le voyait penché sur sa feuille.

Le blond se plaça derrière son amant et mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Tu as fini d'écrire ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Le dîner est prêt, viens manger.

- J'arrive, j'envoie juste la lettre.

Draco hocha la tête quitta la pièce non sans lui avoir embrasser la joue. Harry appela son hibou et accrocha le parchemin à sa patte. Il le regarda ensuite s'envoler tout en espérant obtenir une réponse.

Le blond et le brun avaient repris leur stage et avaient obtenu leurs places souhaitées. Harry travaillait comme auror et Draco comme potionniste au ministère. Ils se voyaient souvent sur leur lieu de travail et s'affichaient sans la moindre gêne. Les gens les avaient regardé étrangement au départ. Beaucoup se souvenaient de la mésentente qui les liait à Poudlard, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer et ne faisaient maintenant plus attention à eux.

L'auror descendit au rez de chaussée et rejoint son amant dans la salle à manger. Il s'assit en face de lui et ils commencèrent leur repas. La complicité qui les avait réunis ce soir-là à Godric's Hollow ne les avait pas quittés et ils échangeaient encore des regards brûlants à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Une fois le repas terminé, un elfe de maison vint débarrasser. Les deux hommes ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Draco avait glissé sa jambe entre celles de Harry et lui lançait son regard le plus luxurieux. De son côté Harry, se sentait durcir, il répondit au regard par un sourire charmeur et dès que l'elfe eut disparu, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme. Le blond prit son visage entre ses mains et lui vola un baiser fougueux. Le brun crocheta ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. Il gémit en le sentant dur comme lui et entama un mouvement de hanche. Des décharges de plaisir les parcoururent et Draco rejeta la tête en arrière en murmurant le prénom de son amant. Harry lui déposa une volée de baisers dans le cou et bougea plus rapidement. Il voulait se fondre en lui comme jamais. Quand il était venu vivre chez lui, il avait eut peur que la passion ne s'éteigne, que leur amour ne soit qu'illusoire, mais chaque jour lui montrait le contraire et chaque baiser le remplissait de joie. Il accéléra encore, ne se maitrisant plus. Il voulait se libérer, éprouver cette jouissance que seul Draco lui donnait. Il atteint finalement le paroxysme de son plaisir et soupira de bonheur. A travers ses paupières semi-ouvertes, il put admirer son amant. Le blond avait le visage rougi de plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer son cri silencieux et les yeux voilés montrant ainsi qu'il était parti loin, là où seule la félicité existait. Le plaisir redescendit finalement et ils reprirent leur souffle lentement. Le baiser tendre qu'ils échangèrent ensuite leur montra que la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Théo finit sa lecture. Comme chaque semaine, il lisait la lettre de son ex fiancé. Comme chaque semaine, il ne répondrait pas. Pas encore. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il sourit en voyant que son amant était rentré. Il rangea soigneusement la lettre dans le tiroir de son bureau et le rejoignit. Un baiser sur les lèvres plus tard, le roux prit la parole :

- Tu ne vas toujours pas lui répondre ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne nous assumes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Charlie. C'est juste que je veux le faire languir encore un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, toi seul compte maintenant.

Le roux sourit et l'embrassa longuement. Cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, cinq mois qu'il l'aidait à reprendre goût à la vie, à croire à nouveau en l'amour. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, mais il y mettrait tout son cœur.

**Fin**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un avis final ? :)


End file.
